A Battle For Dominance
by UncensoredHaruLover
Summary: It's Matt's turn to be seme. MattxXxMello


**More MattxxxMello smut. Enjoy. **

**--**

"It happened again, Matt!" Mello shouted angrily, entering the small room and slamming the door behind him in rage. Matt glanced up from his gaming system to show Mello he was aware of his presence, but didn't answer. It was all to clear what would happen next.

Every time Near got a higher score than Mello on the latest test, Mello would come storming back, screaming profanities and how much he hated the "little bitch". And then he'd fuck Matt until his mind was numb.

Matt wasn't all to sure why Mello had to take it out on him, and it wasn't like he disliked it. He had always lusted after Mello, and although this wasn't the healthiest way to go about it...

"Look at me, damn it!" Mello grabbed the gamer by the collar and shoved him on his back, ripping the game from his hands and throwing it aside. "Why the fuck can't I beat him, Matt?"

"Mello...please stop letting Near's test scores get to you. You're not doing anything wrong...he's just..smart, is all," Matt wearily explained, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Yeah, well I'm smart too. It's not fair..that little bastard sits around playing with his toys all day, and I study. I study my ass off Matt. So why can't I beat him?" Mello sat down on the bed next to the red-head and produced a chocolate bar from the pocket on his leather pants.

"I know it's not fair. I'm sorry Mello, but I don't know what to say." Matt was tired of this ordeal. It didn't really matter what he said while trying to comfort Mello. It always ended the same way...with twisted, sadistic sex.

Mello bit into the chocolate fiercely, chewing on the sweet aphrodisiac until his anger was clouded over with a fake euphoria. "You know what it feels like though. Having me screw you senseless. You must feel pretty helpless and second-best yourself."

"...You do know how easily I could do the same to you, right?" Matt let his lips upturn a bit. Maybe he could mix things up tonight...show the blonde that sometimes being second-best is a blessing in disguise. Mello had sure taught _him_ that on many occasions.

"Don't make me laugh. No offense Matt, but you pretty much have 'uke' written across your forehead," Mello scoffed, looking over at his friend in disbelief.

"I only let _you _fuck _me_ because I know you desperately need to prove yourself. If I wanted it...your ass would be mine." Matt grinned playfully, biting his lower lip.

Mello pounced on him, straddling his hips and smirking slightly. "Well? Do you want it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matt widened his eyes in surprise. He had expected Mello to be pissed that he would even suggest the notion. And now it seemed almost like a challenge. "Yeah, I do."

The blonde leaned in. "Then take it, if you can," he hissed, letting Matt inhale his tantalizing, chocolate breath. He proceeded to initiate a vehement kiss, pinning Matt's hands to the bed.

The gamer broke the kiss quickly, pulling away one of his hands swiftly and grasping Mello's leather-clad manhood and squeezing until he was gasping and arching his back. Matt then grabbed his shoulders, pushing him off the bed and landing on top of him on the floor below. "Oh...I will," he purred.

"Fuck you," Mello growled, struggling to regain his control of the situation by grabbing Matt's arms.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Matt scolded, breaking free easily and removing the goggles from his hair. He tied up Mello's wrists with said eye-wear and smiled devilishly. Once his former seme's arms were firmly restricted, he reinitiated the kiss, biting Mello's bottom lip roughly until the chocoholic was forced to open his mouth.

Mello was not at all happy with his new position. Even Matt's tongue was mercilessly probing spots in his mouth that made him feel defenseless. He attempted to pull his wrists apart, tugging until the rubber was painfully digging into his skin. As planned, they burst apart, freeing his arms and letting him grab the throat above him. He tightened his grip, pushing Matt off him easily and producing small silver handcuffs from his vest pocket.

"If you're going to tie someone up...you have to do it the _right_ way." Mello held Matt's arms behind his back, trying to open the handcuffs and still keep the redhead from moving away. His multi-tasking failed him though, as Matt spun around, ripping the handcuffs from Mello's hand and reversing the situation.

"No, _this_ is the right way," Matt contradicted darkly, quickly binding Mello's wrists once more, but this time with the unbreakable metal. "And I hope you know I'm not letting you get away without punishment for breaking my goggles." He slowly began to strip the blonde of his leather, trailing his fingernails across his leg teasingly. "No boxers? Maybe you're just a filthy slut," Matt sneered, tossing the black pants aside and surveying the toned legs in front of him with lust. Mello really was bringing out the worst in him that night. Or maybe it was the best.

Mello gasped involuntarily as he felt sudden light stimulation at his stomach. He looked down, to see Matt on his knees, gently biting at the skin just below his belly button. "What the hell are you doing?" Mello narrowed his eyes.

Matt looked up innocently, a slight smile playing on his lips. "It's just foreplay, Mells. Something you've probably never done," he answered, letting his mouth move downward to Mello's inner thigh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mello snapped, yet enjoying the contact all the same.

"Oh, I dunno," Matt grinned, thinking back to all the times Mello had been in control. It was just raw, orgasmic, ten minute fucking. It wasn't bad or anything...in fact, it was _hot_. But he had always wondered what it would be like to take his time and really enjoy sex. And with Mello all nice and tied up...he couldn't really object, now could he?

Mello rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided to not even question the red-head as he returned to sucking at the exposed skin, slowly moving his way up until he was brushing against Mello's erection. Hearing a muffled moan of surprise from above, Matt began to trace a prominent vein on the underside of the hard arousal with his tongue, determined to get that moan louder...needier. He let his lips wrap around the head, teasing it effectively with his wet appendage.

"Mmm..._damn it _Matt!" Mello cursed, clenching his fists. Why did it have to feel so good? He had never been one to like to express his pleasure...especially when it was completely at the mercy of someone else. But at the rate this was going, he could see himself screaming for more from the gamer, and that made him feel extremely weak.

"What? Do you not like it, Mello?" Matt inquired mockingly, pulling away to look up at him once more.

"No! Don't fucking stop!" Mello bit down on his lip to punish himself for the outburst, but knew it was worth it in the long run.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Matt smirked, returning to the now throbbing erection, taking it fully into his mouth. He started to suck, holding on to the blonde's hips to keep him from thrusting. The stifled groans of approval fueled him, as he brought up a hand to squeeze the base. With this action, a low, vicious rumble stirred in Mello's throat. He couldn't fucking take it anymore.

"Aah...just _fuck_ me already Matt," Mello panted, trying to pull away from the red-head's talented mouth.

"What's that? The ever-sadistic Mello is asking _me_ to fuck _him_?" Matt pretended to be in shock, but let his eyes say, 'and you know I will'. "I'm not so sure I believe it. Say it again, will you?"

"_Fuck me_," Mello growled louder.

Matt stood up, rolling his hips purposely to force him to feel the obvious bulge in his jeans. "That's better," he hissed, turning the teenager around and shoving him onto the bed, face first. As Mello squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position without using his hands, Matt removed his denim, sighing as the tightness below was relieved. He proceeded to join Mello on the bed, straddling his hips and holding his shoulders.

"So have you ever been fucked before?" Matt asked, genuinely interested. He had always been on the bottom before with Mello.

"Nnnm..no," Mello answered, having to turn his head to avoid it being muted by the bedspread. Matt grinned, but didn't say anything else, secretly glad that he was Mello's first time, as Mello was his. He let his hands slide down to the hips in front of him, trying to build up suspense. "So are you going to fuck me or w-oh my _god_." Mello let his breath out sharply as Matt drove his erection into Mello's unused orifice.

Matt also gasped, surprised just how_ tight _the entrance was. It was deliciously unbearable friction, even moving the slightest bit. He heard Mello's breath hitch as he forced in deeper, tightening his grip on Mello's quivering hips to make the access easier. "Oh _god_ Mells...," he panted in disbelief. Slowly he slid out, digging his fingernails into the Mello's skin. And then he began to pound continuously into his virgin hole, mind clouded with new-found lust, screaming at him to orgasm as quick as possible.

Mello groaned as one of Matt's unbridled thrusts hit against a certain spot. That was exactly what he had been waiting for, although it had hurt like hell at first. "Harder, Matt."

"Gladly," Matt agreed huskily, violently gripping Mello's hair and pulling upwards, slamming himself back into the shaking blonde. Said chocoholic cried out with pleasure, arching up to receive the thrusts. The moans coming from his uke filled him with testosterone, and a fierce determination to get him to scream his name. "Is this hard enough for you?"

"Nnh...no! Fuck me harder!" Mello demanded feverishly. Matt willingly sped up, and noticed Mello's bound hands, twitching to be freed. Was it possible he desired some assistance?

"What if I did this?" Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's stomach, grabbing his hard arousal and squeezing tightly at it's base and sliding downward.

"Oh my _fuck_ yes," Mello exhaled, as Matt slowly pumped his need with his skilled hands. "Faster..." The red-head grinned, pleased with Mello's response to the contact.

Shuddering under the mind-numbing touch, Mello felt himself painfully close to climaxing. "MATT!" he screamed, as said gamer slammed against his prostate for the last time, throwing him into a euphoric state, that was much more desirable than the earlier, fake bliss from his chocolate bar. He came onto Matt's hands and the bedspread below, writhing with ecstacy. Matt came as well, just seconds after, fueled by the pleasured scream of his partner and the intense tightening of his muscles.

Their sweat and cum covered bodies laid still for mere minutes, replaying the recent events in their minds. Matt eventually crawled off a still shaking Mello, unlocking the handcuffs for him and falling backwards on the bed in exhaustion. "No wonder you love being seme so much," he commented.

"Don't get used to it," Mello replied, sitting up and stretching out his arms.

"Nah, I think I will," Matt smirked.

"Whatever you say," Mello rolled his eyes with doubt. "Just remember...I have the handcuffs." He held said bondage gear up in the air for emphasis.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower before bed." Matt got off the bed. He began to walk towards the door, but an idea stopped him. "...Wanna join me?"

"Can I bring the handcuffs?" Mello asked, grinning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
